colonel_bleepfandomcom-20200215-history
Scratch and the Sea Serpent/transcript
Narrator: Scratch... Scratches ...was headed for trouble. On the shore of the lagoon near the center of the island, he had found what appeared to be the entrance to a great cave. Scratch peeked into the dark interior, squeezed between the huge white rocks at the entrance, tumbled inside, and then down he went. Down, down, down to a tunnel of darkness! Too late! Scratch realized that this wasn't a cave at all, but the inside of a gigantic a sea serpent! And the great white rocks he had squeezed through were the monster's teeth, gleaming in the sun. And now those giant jaws of the sea serpent had closed, trapping our caveman friend, maybe forever! Of course, little Squeak... Squeaks ...busy in his library, and Colonel Bleep... Bleeps ...in his laboratory, were unaware that Scratch was in trouble. Bleep, for some time, had been experimenting with a secret formula for changing lightning bolts... Thunder ...into solid rods stronger than steel. That very morning, he had discovered the final missing ingredient, which Bleep called Frigid Futonium 505. By creating a futomic lightning bolt... Thunder ...then quickly freezing it with Frigid Futonium... spray ...the bolt became a solid rod as light as a feather yet stronger than steel. That same morning, little Squeak was in the library of his new dream home, dusting the many shelves filled with wonderful magic books. These books were magic because the pictures in them actually moved. For instance, here's a page from Treasure Island. And... whistle ...Jack and the Beanstalk. And here's Squeak's favorite book, The Adventures of Pinocchio, the story of the little wooden puppet who had all kinds of exciting adventures... Ding ...and even became a real live boy. It wasn't until about twenty minutes after Scratch disappeared down the throat of the sea serpent that Bleep and Squeak discovered he was missing. Through the futomic radar scanner, Bleep could see every spot on Zero Zero Island, but Scratch was nowhere to be found. Then, Bleep saw a movement in the lagoon. It was the sea monster. And when Bleep switched on the X-ray vision attachment, he plainly saw that the caveman was trapped in the stomach of that serpent. In an instance, Bleep and Squeak streaked to the water's edge. With a flash... Thunder ...Bleep made two futomic lightning bolts... spray ...sprayed them with Frigid Futonium 505. And using these strong rods as stilts, they waded into the sea to catch the serpent by surprise. As Squeak pinched the monster's nose, his mouth opened, and Bleep jammed the stilts between those great jaws. And before Squeak could squeak, the colonel had dashed inside the serpent to rescue their old friend Scratch. Then, Bleep grabbed the beast by the tail, and with super futomic strength, threw him completely out of this world. So once again, Bleep... Bleeps ...Squeak... Squeaks ...and Scratch... Scratches ...are reunited. And you can just bet that Scratch will not step into anymore caves without testing first... tap tap ...to be sure that it is just a cave. Category:Transcripts